


I'm With You

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: SHIELD is equipped to deal with some of the problems that the New Inhumans face, but they just aren't capable of dealing with them all out of the Playground. That's where the Cocoon, and Dr. Garner come in. It's just that, in order to get that help, Joey has to go away.





	

“It’s like everyone thinks I’m not going to catch on that something is changing, but when that something involves me, of course I am.” The look in Joey’s eyes is defiant, and almost angry, and Mack can’t blame him for either. Hell, he feels almost the same.

There are things about the New Inhuman program that they’re still working out, and, considering he’s on the frontlines of it, of course he knows that. But the things they’re working out are affecting the few new Inhumans they know, and when it comes to Joey Gutierrez, he’s the one both he and Daisy know the most. The one they’ve had the most interaction with, only because he’s the only one they’ve gotten to before he was either killed, captured by the ATCU, or, as was the case with Dwight Frye, killed in transport.

“You know I’m getting better already. So does Daisy. So then why…” Joey trails off into a sigh, and shrugs. They’re sitting on the couch in his room, two beers open on the table in front of them. It would be chummy, and comfortable, if it weren’t for the fact that they were both painfully aware this was little more than a cell. “I’m being sent away, aren’t I?”

It’s Mack’s turn to sigh, and he leans forward, reaching for his beer. “You are.”

It’s the truth, but it doesn’t seem to do Joey any good. Mack doesn’t want to lie to him, not anymore, and they have come to an agreement about how that is a thing of the past. Not that Mack’s ever once lied to him, but omitting information that is relevant to Joey is tantamount to the same. Especially when the other man starts feeling the walls close in on him.

“I’m being sent away…” Joey nods, looking into the middle distance, before his gaze snaps back to the present and zeroes in on Mack. “Where? Why? This doesn’t have something to do with that other group, does it?” His eyes narrow slightly. “I’m not being traded, am I?”

He’s far too intuitive for his own good.

Mack shakes his head. “No, we wouldn’t hand you over to the ATCU.” Not unless they had no other choice, apparently. What Coulson did when it came to Lincoln Campbell still doesn’t sit right with him. “You’re being sent to another SHIELD facility. For training.”

Joey frowns, turning that information over in his head for a second. It’s obvious that’s what he’s doing, from the way he settles back on the couch, his shoulders touching where Mack’s arm is laid, across the back.

“I thought I was doing fine, training here.” He says, finally. “Daisy was helping me.” He pauses, looking over at Mack. “You were helping me.”

It’s the strangest thing, how Daisy, and now Joey, have changed his perception of The Other. He has been helping Joey, and he knows it. Maybe he doesn’t have the Inhuman know-how, but there are other ways to help someone feel calm, and able to learn and take on the new world they’ve come to inhabit.

“And we’re still going to help you, but there are some things going on, and we thought it would be best if we moved you somewhere where you don’t have to wait on us to be free, to learn.”

Joey nods, but the disappointment is clear in the set of his shoulders, and the small little downturns at the corners of his mouth. “Well, maybe it will get me Dr. Garner’s seal of approval that much faster, so I can come back and join you, huh?”

When he looks up, there’s a smile on his face that’s part hope, part wishfulness, and Mack can’t help himself from smiling back. “That would be pretty good.”

A small nod, and Joey licks his lips, like he’s considering his next words carefully. “Still getting to have you around would be pretty good. But, I guess, new recruits don’t always get what they want.”

There are cameras in this room, and Mack knows that. He also knows that he doublechecked, earlier, to make sure there were blindspots. The same as he always does when he comes to visit Joey. The couch? That isn’t a blindspot, but there’s something about the hope in Joey’s eyes that makes Mack not give a damn about the talking-to he might get from Coulson, or the teasing he’ll have to endure from Daisy, should they see the footage. He leans in, closing the admittedly short distance between them, and it’s obvious that’s what Joey was hoping for, with the way he moves forward, eyes closing, mouth meeting Mack’s in a slow, controlled kiss. Neither of them can let this go any further, not while SHIELD is watching, but Mack wants to. Joey’s tongue swipes his lower lip and, oh, does he ever want to.

There will be time for that later, though. When Joey has Garner’s seal of approval.

They pull apart, and Mack smiles, his voice low, his words only for the two of them. “I’m with you, okay?”

Joey nods. “Even if I’m on the other side of the country, having a powers-related meltdown?”

Mack chuckles. “Always.”


End file.
